Flint Éibhear
Flint Éibhear, aka The Gun Man, is a Bounty Hunter opperating in the Grand World and is in possession of the powers of the Ite Ite no Mi. Appearance He is a relatively short young man with a considerably scrawny frame, given his line of work. He has light brown hair, which is short, messy and kept long in the back where it is pulled into a ponytail. He also has red, snake-like eyes and remarkably pointed ears, which brings into question what race he really is. Flint wears black boots, blue jeans, black chaps and a tan belt with two gun holsters on it, though there are never any guns in the holsters. He wears a short blue vest, which has four cannisters strapped to it, and blue fingerless gloves as well as a tan, leather cape. He also wears a blue hat that has two holes in it that look like eyes and has a band of bullet casings that goes around it, which looks like a mouth. Personality History Synopsis Power and Ability Devil Fruit: Flint has eaten the Ite Ite no Mi (射手射手の実, Shooter Shooter Fruit), a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit. This allows Flint to turn various parts of his body into guns and makes him immune to most types of projectiles, as well as the usual weaknesses of Devil Fruits. *'Finger Pistol' (指銃, Shigan): Flint holds his hand in the shape of a gun and fires at his target(s) from his Pointer Finger. This has the same strength as a normal Pistol. **'Double Finger Pistol' (ダブル指銃, Daburu Shigan): Flint holds both hands up in the shape of guns and fires at his target(s) from his Pointer Fingers. ***'Quick Draw' (早撃ち, Hayauchi): Flint takes a stance similar to that used in Wild West Shoot Outs, with his hands near the holsters. He shouts "Draw!" and then uses Finger Pistol or Double Finger Pistol. *'Fist Cannon' (拳大砲, Ken Taihō): Flint, standing with his side to his opponent, holds his arm up with is fist clenched and fires at his opponent. This has a strong knockback, so Flint has to brace himself to use this. There is enough strength in this attack to easily blow a hole in a wall. **'Double Fist Cannon' (ダブル拳砲, Daburu-ken-hō) *'Spitball' (紙礫, Kamitsubute): Flint spits at his opponent, usually from close range. Rather than saliva, as would be expected, he actually spits a bullet. This has all the speed and power as a normal Pistol. **'Shotgun Spray' (散弾銃噴霧, Sandan jū Funmu): more of a joke technique, this is what Flint called it after he sneezed during a battle. *'Pistol Whip' (拳銃鞭, Kenjū Muchi): Flint swings his leg in the direction of his target(s) and fires repeatedly, like a machine gun, from his foot. This is named more for the whipping motion of his leg than anything else. *'Blunderbuss' (ラッパ銃, Rappa jū) *'Gatling' (ガトリング, Gatoringu) *'Tanegashima' (種子島, Tanegashima): This attack is also called Arquebus (火縄銃, Hinawajū) Trivia *Appearance is based on the Gunner class from the Disgaea franchise *Flint is a Jewish ornamental name, meaning "shotgun." *Éibhear is a Irish Gaelic form of Old Norse Ívarr, meaning "bow warrior." In Irish legend, this is the name of two sons of Mil (Éibhear Dunn and Éibhear Finn) who conquered Ireland. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Devil Fruit User